oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Alcory Zeke
Alcory Zeke is a former pirate member currently living in the . He was formerly known to be the 6th division commander and main navigator of the Climax Pirates before it was disbanded by their captain. Zeke is known throughout the for his Logia powers, and has since gained the epithet The Alpha One (アルファワン, Arufawan) because his Devil Fruit is one of the brightest fruits throughout the New World. The Niru Niru no Mi makes Zeke a Inferno Human, becoming pillars of flames himself. Appearance He wears a blue coat with green undershirt as his usual pirate clothing, considering that his captain told him it looked less pirate wearing it on travels. Zeke also has bright red hair, eyes and long dark jeans. He has gloves on him to keep his powers from hurting the public and only takes them off in battles with the Navy and other bounty hunters. It was once said that Alcory never wore gloves before the disbandment, now he has changed into a new person. When using his Devil Fruit powers, Zeke's entire body becomes multiple flame pillars, dodging and burning everything in his path. When that happens Zeke becomes very reckless, psychotic and blood thirsty. Personality Before the disbandment by his captain Zeke was a very scary man, because of that, he never learned how to control his powers. Which led him to be a powerful and blood thirsty man. He destroyed islands after islands recklessly, burning them down to the ground. Zeke didn't have a care in the world since then, which was theorized to be one of the reasons why his captain chosen to disband. After the disbandment Alcory stopped being scary, now he is depressed. Travelling the New World with dead eyes. People fear The Alpha One on two occasions, when he glares at them, piercing their skulls with his flaming eyes, and when he uses his Devil Fruit powers, switching back to his blood thirsty intent. Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit The Niru Niru no Mi turns Zeke into a Blazing Human, he can't seem to even walk without burning at least something. His Devil Fruit has powers of similarity to the , but Zeke does not know how to control it yet. He first ate the fruit as a kid, 3 months after joining the Climax Pirates, obtaining dangerous powers and becoming the 6th division commander with strength alone, his fist engulfed into blaze was strong enough to destroy a Navy base alone. The Niru Niru no Mi lets the user turn into various flame pillars, this was used to destroy many islands and Marine ships. After disbanding, it was rumored that Zeke learned on how to control his blaze, becoming much more stronger than before he was onboard. Physical Prowess Zeke is very strong without using his powers, his hands were enough to crush entire houses down. He gained these skills from training when he was a kid, promising to serve his captain until death. It was once said that Picaro Raiden was the one who trained him, because of this, his was said to be "Out of this sea". But Zeke was never once seen using . Haki Zeke's Busoshoku Haki is so strong he was compared to Oni D. Aliyx to it, who was known widely for his Haki. He was seen defeating 30 bounty hunters with Haki alone, not only that, he was seen fighting all of them at the same time. Alcory's Kenbunshoku Haki was also very capable, even without his powerful flames he can dodge just about every melee attack directed to him. Sometimes Zeke could just use Kenbunshoku Haki to mock his opponent.